


Zagreus

by Nines35711



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Crying, Hades (Video Game 2018) Spoilers, I'm really not sure how to tag this tbh, I've never written proper fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: All it took was a single word to have Zagreus in tears after he won.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Zagreus

Stepping out onto the snowy ground of the exit of the Underworld made Zagreus’ heart race. It was his first attempt since the queen’s return and he’d been riding the high of elation from both her presence in the house and the incredibly good boons he’d been receiving from his family on Olympus.

The snow sizzled underfoot as it melted away. Hades stood looking over the water, as usual, his back to Zagreus. Despite all he’d done, he knew this fight would be no different from the last however many times they’d clashed. He looked forward to it. His father’s cloak sizzled away and he summoned his spear, while Zagreus readied his shield. Aegis thrummed in his hands, eager for the fight to begin.

Zagreus took each hit and gave as well as he got, more even. He was able to deflect and dodge with the help of Hermes and Athena. He took a hit, then rushed in with his shield and slammed his father into one of the two remaining pillars. That was when he heard it.

“ _ Zagreus _ .” Full of irritation and pain from the blow. His father had said his name.

Zagreus dodged away from the spear that was jabbed his way. He tried to calm the beating of his heart enough to focus on the battle. Eventually, he managed to stun his father and land the killing blow. Hades growled out a few parting words, then he was gone with the Styx.

Exhausted and bleeding himself, he fell to his knees in front of his prize. He replayed that moment over and over in his mind.  _ Zagreus _ . Hades had said his name. Not “boy,” not any sort of cruel jab at his worth. His  _ name _ . He sat in a stupor, unable to take his mind off of the way it had sounded coming from his father’s mouth. Hades had surely said his name before, hadn’t he?

Looking back at all the times he could remember hearing his name called, so very few of them were from Hades. When he was younger, yes, either filled with the small bit of love he had once held for his son or displeased at his work being interrupted. He had said it in Persephone’s garden in the house. Called him boy, then corrected himself. Just that instance had nearly brought him to tears. This time, though, it wasn’t said because Persephone was there and able to scold Hades should he fail to refer to Zagreus by his given name. It was said in the heat of battle. Said in anger, sure, but not because Zagreus had failed at something. It was because he was doing  _ well _ .

It likely wasn’t meant that way, but the way Hades had said it, it felt like acknowledgment. He wasn’t “boy,” or worthless, or some annoying brat who got in his father’s way. He was Zagreus, and for once his father acknowledged it of his own accord.

Tears began to well up in his eyes. He was still sitting in the snow, breathing hard from the fight. Zagreus began to cry. It had taken ages, more deaths than he cared to count, and a good amount of pain but he’d finally been properly acknowledged by his father. He cried with a dumb grin on his face as he stared at the reflection of himself and the titan blood in front of him in the water.

When finally he had calmed, he wiped his eyes, picked up his reward, and stood. He exited through the gate to certain demise, ready to do it all over again once he got back to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just some dumb shit that really hit me hard once I got to this fight. hearing him say "Zagreus" instead of "boy" shocked the hell out of me and I nearly lost my second death defiance. Now it's getting to be any time he says something that isn't scornful or disappointed I feel the tears coming. Doubt Zag would have as strong of a reaction as me though.


End file.
